


Only your happiness

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cheating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wie, co czuje do swojego przyjaciela. Wie też, że Zayn jest w związku i nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, mimo to wciąż robi wszystko, by go uszczęśliwić. Wszystko się jednak może zmienić, zwłaszcza, kiedy pewnej nocy Zayn stanie w progu ich mieszkania, kompletnie załamany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only your happiness

  Dochodziła druga nad ranem i nie spodziewałem się, że Zayn wróci na noc do domu. Od kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Perrie, zdarzało się to nadzwyczaj rzadko. Początkowo ustawiony związek przerodził się w coś bardziej rzeczywistego i musiałem wysłuchiwać wszystkiego, czym mój lokator chciał się ze mną podzielić, a było tego naprawdę sporo. Perrie była idealną dziewczyną, musiałem to przyznać, nie ważne jak bardzo to stwierdzenie mi się nie podobało. Była śliczna niczym porcelanowa laleczka z tymi dużymi niebieskimi oczami i dość krótkimi włosami, które bezustannie zmieniały swoją barwę. Posiadała niebywały talent, była świadoma swoich wdzięków i doskonale rozumiała Zayna i to, jak ważni byli dla niego fani. Zdawało się, że była wszystkim, czego mój przyjaciel potrzebował, ale mimo to nie mogłem, nie potrafiłem jej polubić. Powód był cholernie prosty, choć może nieco niedorzeczny i zdecydowanie egoistyczny: Perrie miała Zayna. Zayna Malika, członka One Direction, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i chłopaka, w którym kochały się miliony dziewcząt na całym świecie. Chłopaka, w którym zakochałem się ja, Niall Horan.

Przycisnąłem guzik na pilocie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co akurat pojawiało się na ekranie telewizora. Jasne światło raziło mnie po oczach, które po chwili zamknąłem, przypominając sobie jedną z pobudek, którą zafundował mi mój przyjaciel.

 

_Stałem przed bogato zastawionym stołem, trzymając w dłoniach pusty jeszcze talerz. Z zachłannością w oczach przyglądałem się znajdującemu przede mną jedzeniu, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czego spróbować najpierw._

_\- Niall!_

_Było tutaj zdecydowanie za dużo jedzenia. Chociaż… Nie, wcale nie!_

_\- Niall!_

_Niesamowite desery powoli zaczęły się rozpływać w powietrzu, tak samo jak wszystkie pozostałe potrawy. Były i nagle…_

_\- Nialler!_

_… zniknęły._

_Poczułem, jak materac ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem, a do moich nozdrzy wdarł się znajomy zapach tytoniu. Zayn znowu palił. Mruknąłem, skrywając twarz w ciepłej poduszce, pachnącej kokosowym szamponem, którego używałem odkąd tylko pamiętam. Miałem nadzieję, że Zayn odejdzie i pozwoli wrócić mi do moich sennych marzeń. Oczywiście - tak się nie stało. Poczułem, jak jego ręka oplata mnie w pasie, przyciągając bliżej siebie, na co jęknąłem w duchu; jego ciało emanowało ciepłem i jedyne, czego teraz pragnąłem, to możliwość bezkarnego wtulenia twarzy w zagłębienie jego szyi._

_\- Czego chcesz, Malik?_

_Zaśmiał się, przyciągając mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Rozłożył się wygodnie i westchnął, rozmarzony. Lubiłem, gdy to robił. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, niechętnie uniosłem się i obróciłem bokiem do niego, opierając głowę na ręce. Zayn wciąż obejmował mnie ramieniem; miał przymknięte oczy, więc bez większego strachu przyglądałem się jego twarzy, którą zdobił dwudniowy zarost. Długie rzęsy rzucały półcień na policzki, pełne usta były nieco rozchylone, ciemne włosy roztrzepane, a krótka grzywka opadała dziwnie na czoło ozdobione kilkoma pryszczami. Westchnąłem ciężko, odwracając wzrok. Dla mnie był zbyt idealny._

_\- Wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie dlaczego budzisz mnie w środku nocy? - spytałem, zerkając na zegarek ustawiony tuż przy łóżku, który wskazywał na kilka minut po godzinie dziewiątej._

_\- Zakochałem się. - Wyznał po chwili, a mój żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie._

_\- W kim? - spytałem cicho, ignorując ostrą jak brzytwa szpilkę, wbijającą się w moje serce._

_Zayn otworzył oczy, a usta wykrzywił w uśmiechu. Spojrzał na mnie i usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku; zadrżałem, gdy przerwał nasz cielesny kontakt, ale nie chcąc, by coś zauważył, powoli także podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, krzyżując nogi w kolanach i patrząc na niego wyczekująco._

_\- W Perrie._

_  
_    I tak oto, w pewien marcowy poranek, Zayn Malik złamał mi serce, zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Nie mogłem go winić - nie wiedział o moich uczuciach względem niego, a nawet gdyby, to i tak nie byłby w stanie ich odwzajemnić. A ja pragnąłem jedynie jego szczęścia, więc potulnie słuchałem o zaletach Perrie, uśmiechałem się, gdy przerywał swój monolog tylko po to, by złapać oddech, kiwałem głową, gdy pytał o coś, na co tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. A gdy znikał wieczorami, zapewne po to, by spotkać się z nią, zachowywałem się jak kilkuletnie dziecko: zaszywałem się w swoim pokoju, tuląc do siebie wymiętą poduszkę, mocząc ją łzami.

   I zdecydowanie nie pomagało to, jak Zayn zachowywał się w stosunku do mnie na co dzień.

 

   _\- Nialler, widziałeś mój krem?_

_Podniosłem wzrok znad ekranu laptopa i poczułem, jak zasycha mi w ustach; przede mną stał Zayn, odziany jedynie w białe bokserki od Calvina Kleina, spoglądając na mnie wyczekująco z perfidnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Siłą woli skupiłem się na jego czekoladowych tęczówkach, przeklinając w myślach moją skłonność do rumienienia się i odpowiedziałem wyraźnie zachrypniętym głosem:_

_\- Zakładam, że jest w łazience, Zayn._

_Chłopak bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie, a mój wzrok mimowolnie powędrował do jego pośladków, które podkreślała obcisła bielizna. Jęknąłem cicho i pospiesznie wróciłem do twittera, starając się odgonić od siebie natrętne myśli. Z łazienki dobiegł mnie zadowolony głos Malika, oznajmiający, że w końcu znalazł kosmetyk, a po chwili Mulat zaczął podśpiewywać pod nosem piosenkę The Script._

_\- Zayn, mógłbyś się pospieszyć! - zawołałem, zerkając na zegarek. - Liam znów się wkurzy, że się spóźniamy!_

_Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Westchnąłem więc i ponownie skupiłem się na ekranie monitora, wysyłając kilka odpowiedzi do fanek i przeglądając co ciekawsze stronki, dopóki miałem czas. Zaśmiałem się, widząc tweeta: “OMG, OMG, THIS IS TRUE LOVE @NiallOfficial” i kliknąłem na dołączony link. Uśmiech powoli zszedł mi z twarzy, gdy zobaczyłem zawartość: wyświetlił mi się gif, wycięty z jednego z naszych ostatnich wywiadów, na którym to Zayn złapał mnie za podbródek i delikatnie cmoknął w policzek. Przymknąłem powieki, chcąc odgonić wzbierające się w oczach łzy._

_Drgnąłem, czując na karku ciepły oddech. Wiedziałem, kto to, bo przecież nie było w domu nikogo innego oprócz mnie i Zayna. Do uszu wdarł mi się jego cichy śmiech, gdy oparł brodę na moim ramieniu._

_\- Ziall, co? - mruknął._

_Nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc wydałem z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy pomrukiem i charczeniem, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy; nie spodziewałem się go, nawet nie słyszałem kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, a kiedy był tak blisko mnie, nie potrafiłem zebrać myśli. Wszystkie moje mięśnie spięły się automatycznie, gdy poczułem jego ciepłe, wilgotne usta sunące po mojej szyi, zdobiąc ją delikatnymi pocałunkami. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać cichego westchnięcia, które wyleciało z moich otwartych ust. Jego wargi sunęły wyżej, ku mojej żuchwie, aż w końcu jego nos otarł się o mój policzek, wywołując drżenie na całym ciele. Nim zdążyłem odezwać się i spytać, co takiego robi, gwałtownie przerwał kontakt i zgrabnie przeskoczył nad oparciem kanapy, rozkładając się na siedzeniu, przekładając swoje nogi, przez moje._

_Był już kompletnie ubrany. Miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy i biały podkoszulek, odsłaniający jego silne, umięśnione ciało. Dwudniowy zarost jak zwykle zdobił jego szczękę, a oczy świeciły się w rozbawieniu._

_\- Chodźmy, Niall, bo Liam naprawdę się wkurzy - powiedział w końcu._

_  
_    Przełączyłem kanał z wiadomościami, gdzie znów ględzili o tym, iż księżna Kate jest w ciąży. Naprawdę, bo nikt jeszcze o tym nie wie. O tej porze w telewizji nie leciało nic, co dało się oglądać dłużej niż przez kilka sekund: albo wiadomości, gdzie w kółko opowiadali to samo, albo jakieś filmy o mocnym podtekście seksualnym, albo - co już w ogóle było zupełnie nienormalne -  dokumenty przyrodnicze. Serio? Kto normalny ogląda dokumenty przyrodnicze o drugiej nad ranem?! Przełączyłem fascynujący wykład o muchomorze złotawym na jedną ze stacji muzycznych, gdzie właśnie puszczali Little Things.

 

_W studiu siedział już Liam, jak zwykle pierwszy. Machnął do nas ręką i ponownie skupił wzrok na telefonie. Od dwóch miesięcy nie mieszkał już z nami - przeprowadził się z Danielle do ich wspólnego mieszkania i nie widział poza nią świata, co w sumie doskonale rozumiałem; samemu było mi ciężko, gdy nie było obok mnie Zayna, a przecież ja i on nie byliśmy w związku._

_\- Gdzie Larry? - rzucił Zayn, siadając na jednym z wolnych krzeseł._

_Liam wzruszył ramionami._

_\- Zapewne jeszcze w łóżku, ale nie chciałbym wiedzieć co tam robią - odparł, parskając śmiechem._

_Wziąłem do ręki gitarę i usiadłem na swoim miejscu, przykładając palce lewej ręki do gryfu. Mieliśmy dziś nagrywać nowy kawałek na płytę, a nie licząc recepcjonistki w holu, studio było puste. Żadnego z nas nie dziwiło to specjalnie; menadżerzy doskonale wiedzieli, że każdy z nas, oprócz Liama, ma tendencję do spóźniania się, a nawet jeśli wszyscy przybylibyśmy na czas, to i tak potrzebowaliśmy chociaż godziny, by się wyszumieć. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie mieszkaliśmy, tak jak dawniej, w jednym kompleksie. Harry i Louis od początków XFactora zamieszkali razem, ale teraz, kiedy dobre pół roku temu wyznali nam to, co już i tak każdy z nas wiedział, a mianowicie, że się kochają, zdecydowali zupełnie odłączyć się od nas, by w zaciszu swojego własnego gniazdka nacieszyć się sobą. Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć._

_Przejechałem kostką po strunach, zupełnie nie myśląc o tym, co właśnie gram. Dałem się ponieść muzyce, zapominając o towarzyszącym mi Zaynie i Liamie. W spokoju uderzałem w struny, łagodnie zmieniając ustawienie palców na gryfie, zatapiając się w wydobywanych dźwiękach._

_Gwałtowne otwarcie drzwi wybiło mnie z rytmu. Zdezorientowany uniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem w progu Harry'ego i Lou, trzymających się za ręce, z wielkimi uśmiechami na twarzach. Momentalnie uśmiechnąłem się w ich stronę, a oni zajęli miejsca między nami. Lou stuknął w mikrofon, sprawdzając, czy działa, a Harry przywitał się z chłopakami._

_\- Gotowi na nagranie? - odezwał się Liam, chowając telefon do kieszeni spodni._

_Wszyscy jednocześnie jęknęliśmy w proteście, choć i tak wiedzieliśmy, że nie możemy zacząć, nie mając przy sobie Paula i chłopaków od inżynierii dźwięku._

_\- No dalej, i tak musimy się rozgrzać._

_Niechętnie, bo niechętnie, ułożyłem odpowiednio palce i przeciągnąłem piórkiem po strunach, zerkając na Zayna, który zacisnął dłoń wokół mikrofonu, czekając, aż skończę wstęp i będzie mógł wejść._

_\- I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice on tape…!_ _\- zawył Hazza, zeskakując ze swojego stołka i podążając dziwnym, niby to tanecznym krokiem w stronę Louisa, który udawał zawstydzonego._

_Roześmiałem się i na chwilę przerwałem grę, ale widząc ponaglający ruch ręki Stylesa ponownie uderzyłem w struny, a on dokończył swoją zwrotkę, wyśpiewując ją specjalnie dla Tommo. Liam w dramatycznym geście złapał się za serce, po czym wybuchnął głośnym, zaraźliwym śmiechem, jedynie Zayn siedział na swoim miejscu, z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach i nieobecnym wzrokiem._

_\- To co, zaczniemy jeszcze raz, a później zrobimy przerwę na śniadanie? - odezwałem się, a gdy wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, grzecznie zajmując swoje miejsca, oparłem wygodnie gitarę na udzie._

_\- Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me but bear this in mind it was meant to be. - Zayn w skupieniu wyśpiewywał każdy wyraz, przeszywając mnie na wskroś tak intensywnym spojrzeniem, że czułem, jak do mojej twarzy napływa krew. - And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me._

_Starając się ignorować fakt, iż moje serce bije trzy razy szybciej niż powinno, a moja twarz zapewne wygląda jak dojrzały pomidor, a także wmawiając sobie, że Zayn wcale nie uśmiechnął się znacząco pod koniec swojej zwrotki, spuściłem głowę, skupiając się na granej melodii. Gdzieś z daleka dobiegał mnie głos Liama, a także Louisa i Harry'ego._

_\- Hej, Niall? Przegapiłeś swój fragment! - Liam szturchnął mnie w ramię._

_Zamrugałem kilka razy, opuszczając prawą rękę wzdłuż tułowia i spojrzałem na niego, ogłupiały. Co on powiedział? Zmarszczyłem brwi i poprosiłem, by powtórzył, ignorując śmiech Harry'ego._

_\- Powiedziałem, że przegapiłeś swój fragment, Nialler - powiedział dobitnie Liam, przyglądając mi się badawczo. - Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz? Zrobiłeś się jakiś czerwony…_

_Spuściłem wzrok, nie reagując na zaczepne słowa Tomlinsona: “Nasz irlandzki chłopczyk się zakochał” i nie tłumacząc się w żaden sposób, powróciłem do gry._

_\- You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you… - Podniosłem głowę, a moje spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z ciepłym wzrokiem Zayna, który zupełnie nieświadomie przygryzał swoją wargę, nasuwając mi na myśl jego usta, nie tak dawno sunące po mojej szyi. Dla zwykłego żartu. Dla nic nieznaczącego gestu. - You’ll never treat yourself right, dalrin’ but I want you to. - Nie panowałem nad swoim głosem, który z każdym kolejnym słowem się załamywał._

_Oderwałem dłonie od gitary, nie kończąc zwrotki. Zwilżyłem wyschnięte usta i zeskoczyłem ze stołka, odkładając gitarę na bok._

_\- Ja… przepraszam - wychrypiałem, czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia chłopaków. - Chyba faktycznie masz rację, Liam, źle się czuję. Skoczę na chwilę do łazienki, zaraz wracam - dodałem i niemal rzuciłem się w stronę drzwi, czując na plecach zatroskane spojrzenie człowieka, przez którego to wszystko się działo._

 

   Piosenka się skończyła i pospiesznie chwyciłem za pilota, widząc nowy kawałek Nicki Minaj - ta kobieta cholernie mnie przerażała. Przełączyłem kanały i zatrzymałem się, zupełnie przypadkowo, na reklamie nowego Spidermana. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, przypominając sobie, jak wcale nie tak dawno oglądaliśmy z chłopakami pierwszą część.

 

    _Siedzieliśmy w samochodzie, wracając z wywiadu na żywo z jednej ze stacji radiowych w Londynie. Byliśmy naprawdę zmęczeni - nagrywanie nowych kawałków, promowanie płyty, wywiady… To wszystko zaczynało powoli stawać się wyczerpujące, a tak naprawdę nie byliśmy nawet w połowie naszej pracy. Tak więc zrezygnowaliśmy z wybrania się do nowo otwartego klubu na rzecz spędzenia wspólnego wieczora przy telewizorze, jak za dawnych czasów._

_\- Mam dość - jęknął Louis, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie szyi siedzącego obok niego Harry'ego._

_\- A wyobraźcie sobie, co będzie, gdy zacznie się trasa - dopowiedział Zayn, rozkładając się wygodnie na siedzeniu, jednocześnie opierając się na mnie swoim ciężarem._

_Liam, który wyciągnął nogi, układając stopy na udach Stylesa, westchnął ciężko, przybierając minę zbitego psa. Robił tak za każdym razem, gdy któryś z nas wspominał o trasie koncertowej, która musiała nadejść prędzej lub później, co dla niego samego oznaczało rozstanie z Danielle. Mick, nasz kierowca zahamował gwałtownie, przystając przed naszym domem._

_\- Wysiadać, mam dziś randkę - burknął, zerkając na siebie we wstecznym lusterku._

_Mick podchodził pod trzydziestkę, miał jasne, przerzedzone włosy, a na prostym nosie nosił czarne oprawki okularów, przysłaniające niebieskie oczy. Był wysokim, całkiem dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, co zawdzięczał dość częstym wizytom na siłowni. Miał też trzyletnią córeczkę, którą zostawiła mu jego była dziewczyna, Jeanette, uciekając przed macierzyństwem do Los Angeles, czy gdzieś indziej, by rozpocząć karierę modelki. Z powodu swojej małej księżniczki Mick bardzo rzadko spotykał się z kobietami, dlatego wyszedłem zaraz za Liamem, ciągnąc za sobą nieco nieprzytomnego Malika. Z samochodu także wysiadł Harry, przeczesując palcami swoje loki i szybkimi, sprawnymi ruchami układając od nowa fryzurę. W aucie został jedynie Tommo, dając jakieś rady naszemu kierowcy, który najwyraźniej długo nie mógł tego wytrzymać, bo wyrzucił Tomlinsona z samochodu, gdy ten oznajmił:_

_\- No i nie zapomnij kupić prezerwatyw!_

_Mich zatrzasnął drzwi i odjechał z piskiem opon. Louis zachichotał, zarzucając ramię na szyję Harry'ego i podchodząc do dużego, pomalowanego na beżowy kolor domu, przed którym stał właśnie Malik, przeszukujący kieszenie swoich spodni, udając, że nie zauważa poirytowanego spojrzenia Liama._

_\- No przecież muszą gdzieś tutaj być… - mruczał pod nosem, po raz kolejny wkładając rękę do tej samej kieszeni._

_Payne burknął coś pod nosem, co zabrzmiało jak “nieodpowiedzialny dzieciak”, ale momentalnie zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył, że wyciągam z kieszeni klucze; Zayn najwyraźniej zapomniał, że to nie on zamykał dziś dom. Dopiero po znaczącym odchrząknięciu ze strony Stylesa, mężczyzna podniósł głowę i naburmuszony pozwolił mi otworzyć drzwi._

_Pospiesznie wsadziłem klucz do zamka, przekręcając go i naciskając klamkę, przepuszczając chłopaków w progu, którzy automatycznie wpadli do salonu. Zayn zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na stojący w korytarzu wieszak, posyłając mi dziwne spojrzenie._

_\- Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, a nie patrzeć, jak robię z siebie idiotę._

_\- Jesteś słodkim idiotą - odpowiedziałem, zsuwając z stóp buty._

_Nie zdążyłem się nawet zorientować, kiedy Zayn przysunął się do mnie, składając na moim policzku delikatny pocałunek, tym samym przyprawiając mnie niemal o zawał. Zacisnął dłoń na moim nadgarstku i obrócił się, wchodząc do salonu, skąd dochodził mnie donośny głos Hazzy, jednak słowa gubiły sens gdzieś po drodze do mojego otępiałego na tę chwilę mózgu. Nie wiem, ile tak stałem, ale oprzytomniałem dopiero wtedy, gdy zza futryny wyłoniła się głowa Liama._

_\- Niall, idziesz? - spytał, a ja jedynie pokiwałem głową._

_Chłopcy zdążyli już przemeblować pomieszczenie. Zasłonili okna, tak, że teraz jedynym źródłem światła był telewizor, włączony na jednej ze stacji muzycznych. Na kanapie leżał koc w kratę, a Liam musiał przeciągnąć na środek mój ulubiony fotel, bo rozsiadł się już na nim wygodnie, obserwując poczynania Harry'ego. Opadłem na jedną z licznych poduszek ułożonych przed sofą i także spojrzałem na najmłodszego chłopaka, który przeżywał jeden z największych dylematów życiowych w swoim dziewiętnastoletnim życiu, grzebiąc w pudełkach z filmami DVD (w jednej ręce trzymając Mouline Rogue, a w drugiej Pretty Woman). Z kuchni dochodził mnie już zapach prażonej kukurydzy, a po kilku minutach w salonie pojawił się Louis i Zayn, niosąc po dwie ogromne miski popcornu. Lou podał Liamowi jego miskę, własną położył na kanapie i podszedł do swojego chłopaka, zerkając ponad jego ramieniem. W tym samym czasie obok mnie rozsiadł się Zayn, opierając plecami o kanapę._

_Louis zaśmiał się, widząc wybór Harry'ego i sięgnął do półki z filmami, wyciągając pudełko z pierwszą częścią Spidermana i, nim dziewiętnastolatek zdążył zaprotestować, włożył płytę do odtwarzacza i pociągnął za sobą chłopaka na sofę. Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut filmu, kiedy moja miska była już absolutnie pusta, zza pleców dochodziło mnie raz po raz głośne mlaskanie, jasno wskazujące na to, iż zarówno Harry, jak i Lou znudzili się oglądaniem filmu, a jedynie Liam wydawał się być zatracony w fabule, tuląc do siebie poduszkę. Ostrożnie, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi chłopaków, sięgnąłem do niemal pełnej miski leżącej między kolanami Louisa i pochwyciłem garść popcornu, pospiesznie wkładając ziarenka do buzi, wycierając brudne dłonie o dżinsy, które miałem na sobie. Usłyszałem cichy śmiech, a po chwili ramię Zayna spoczęło na moich barkach; palce jego dłoni łagodnie muskały lewą część mojego ciała, kiedy przysunął w moją stronę swoją miskę z prażoną kukurydzą._

_Starając się przekonać samego siebie, że przecież to tylko zwykłe, przyjacielskie gesty, wrzuciłem do buzi garść przysmaku, oblizując tłuste palce, ignorując natarczywe spojrzenie siedzącego obok Mulata. Drgnąłem, czując, jak jego dłoń przemieszcza się z mojego ramienia na kark, delikatnie masując spięte mięśnie, przeczesując włosy, nawijając na palce kilka kosmyków. Przymknąłem oczy, delektując się tym cudownym uczuciem. Gdy moje serce zabiło kilka razy mocniej, a ciało Zayna przysunęło się jeszcze bliżej mnie, momentalnie zerwałem się na równe nogi, pospiesznie kierując się w stronę kuchni._

_Oparłem dłonie na chłodnym blacie, przechylając cały ciężar ciała na ręce. Odetchnąłem głęboko, uspokajając oddech i myśli, gnające w szalonym tempie. Byłem niemal pewien, że jeszcze sekunda dłużej przebywania w tak bliskim kontakcie z Malikiem mogła skończyć się gwałtownym wyciśnięciu pocałunku na jego wargach. I choć pragnąłem tego, jak niczego innego, wiedziałem, jak to się skończy._

_\- Niall?_

_Obróciłem się na pięcie, patrząc na Zayna, opierającego się ramieniem o framugę drzwi kuchennych. Przyglądał mi się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, więc zmusiłem się do uśmiechu, sięgając na oślep po szklankę._

_\- Zachciało mi się pić - wyjaśniłem, odchrząkując cicho._

_Chłopak skinął głową i podszedł do lodówki, wyjmując butelkę wody mineralnej. Przechylił plastik nad szklanką, wypełniając naczynie zimną wodą, po czym założył korek na szyjkę i odłożył butelkę z powrotem do lodówki. Oparł się biodrem o blat, podczas gdy ja zacisnąłem dłoń na szklanym naczyniu, z ulgą przyjmując chłodny napój spływający przez mój przełyk. Zmarszczyłem brwi, widząc, jak wzrok Zayna przenosi się z moich oczu na wilgotne od wody usta, a jego jabłko Adama powoli unosi się i opada, gdy przełknął ślinę. To było tak cholernie seksowne!_

_\- Zayn? - szepnąłem, gdy chłopak zupełnie bezwiednie przysunął się bliżej, wciąż wpatrzony w moje usta._

_Zacisnąłem palce na kancie blatu, gdy Zayn oparł swoje czoło o moje, przymykając powieki. Odetchnął, a ciepłe powietrze owiało moje spragnione usta._

_\- Kocham cię, Niall._

_Zamarłem. Zamrugałem kilka razy, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę właśnie to usłyszałem z jego ust. Powstrzymałem chęć wsadzenia sobie palca do ucha i pogrzebania nim na wszystkie strony, by upewnić się, że nic blokowało mi kanału słuchowego._

_\- Jesteś naprawdę cudownym przyjacielem, Niall - dodał po chwili, odsuwając się ode mnie na kilka kroków i wracając do salonu._

_  
_ Zgrzyt zamka wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Poderwałem się z kanapy, obserwując, jak zapala się światło na korytarzu. Ktoś - zapewne Zayn - rzucił buty w kąt, zgasił światło i na boso przeszedł do salonu. Zatrzymał się w progu, niepewnie spoglądając na cicho grający telewizor, po czym przeniósł załzawione spojrzenie na mnie.

  - Zayneh… - sapnąłem. - Co się stało?

   Malik podszedł do mnie chwiejnym krokiem, opadając bezwładnie na tapczan, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym, pustym wzrokiem.

  - Zayneh…

   Objąłem go ramionami, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Nie opierał się. Wręcz przeciwnie, przylgnął do mnie, wtulając się jak małe dziecko. Oparłem się plecami o podłokietnik, wyciągając się na całej długości mebla, podczas gdy Zayn ułożył się wygodnie wzdłuż mojego ciała. Oparłem brodę na jego głowie, gdy moczył łzami mój biały podkoszulek, gładząc jego plecy i czekając, aż się uspokoi. Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, kiedy w końcu jego oddech się wyrównał, a ostatnie łzy, które starłem z jego wilgotnych policzków zniknęły - mogło to być zarówno kilka minut, jak i kilka godzin. Ja mógłbym trzymać go w ramionach przez wieczność, jeśli tylko miałoby dać mu to szczęście.

  - Zdradziła mnie - powiedział ochrypłym od płaczu głosem. - Perrie. Zdradziła mnie.

   W jego głosie słychać było ból. Ból i zawód, i czułem narastający w sobie gniew, bo wiedziałem, że ja bym go tak nie zranił. Wiedziałem, że kochałbym go bardziej, że on znaczyłby dla mnie więcej, niż wszystko inne.

  - Mogę spać dziś z tobą, Nialler? - spytał, a ja nie potrafiłem mu odmówić.

   Zaprowadziłem go do swojej sypialni, podając mu jedną ze swoich ulubionych koszulek i wskazując na łazienkę, by mógł się odświeżyć i przebrać. Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem, było to cholernie nielogiczne, przecież mieszkał w tym samym domu i mógł iść po swoją pidżamę, ale on także nie uznał tego za nic dziwnego. Sam zdjąłem z siebie t-shirt, rzucając go gdzieś w kąt pokoju, zsunąłem ciemne dresy i zostałem w luźnych, zielonych bokserkach. Położyłem się do łóżka, po lewej stronie, doskonale wiedząc, że Zayn woli spać po prawej. Nie musiałem czekać długo, po chwili do pokoju wszedł Malik, w mojej koszulce i pomarańczowych bokserkach. Zanim zgasił światło posłał mi niepewny uśmiech i kilka sekund później poczułem, jak materac ugina się pod jego ciężarem, kiedy zajmował wygodną dla siebie pozycję. Zamknąłem oczy, napawając się ciepłem jego ciała i zapachem wody kolońskiej, której używał absolutnie od zawsze, wsłuchując się w jego cichy, urywany oddech. Po kilku minutach obrócił się, ponownie tego dnia wtulając w moje ciało, na co automatycznie objąłem go ramieniem.

  - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Zie - mruknąłem w jego włosy, opuszkami palców malując abstrakcyjne wzory na odkrytej skórze jego przedramion. - Wszystko jakoś się ułoży, zobaczysz. Zrobię wszystko, byś był szczęśliwy…

   W odpowiedzi otrzymałem ciche chrapnięcie.

 

_Kilka dni później_

 

   Trzask drzwi. Głuche uderzenie w ścianę. Stukot o podłogę. Ciche westchnięcie, jęknięcie, sapnięcie. Ponowne uderzenie w ścianę. Jeszcze jeden przedmiot upuszczony na podłogę. Przez salon przemknął Zayn, całując namiętnie kolejną zdobycz, która tym razem miała krótkie, rude włosy, a jej ubranie zasadniczo więcej odkrywało, niż zakrywało. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło na mnie uwagi, gdy w pośpiechu zrzucając z siebie nawzajem ubrania, wtoczyli się do sypialni Malika.

   Oparłem łokcie na udach, wplatając dłonie w przydługie już włosy. Miałem dość tego, co działo się od kilku dni w naszym wspólnym mieszkaniu. Od czasu zdrady Edwards, Zayn przyprowadzał co noc nową partnerkę, z którą uprawiał nad wyraz głośny i namiętny seks równie często w zaciszu swojej sypialni, co i w salonie. Nie obchodziło go nic - ani to, że w tabloidach i na stronach plotkarskich coraz częściej jest głównym tematem, ani to, że robił to praktycznie na moich oczach.

   Przeciągły jęk w postaci imienia mojego przyjaciela wydobył się z ust rudowłosej dziewczyny, nie stłumiony nawet zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nie mogąc znieść tego dłużej, pospiesznie wkładając na siebie szarą bluzę i wyszedłem z mieszkania.

   Londyn nocną porą był cholernie zimny, nawet w sierpniu. Naciągnąłem na głowę kaptur, wcisnąłem dłonie do kieszeni i raźnym krokiem ruszyłem przed siebie, ignorując bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie mam się podziać - nie wziąłem ze sobą pieniędzy, by iść do paru i upić się do nieprzytomności, większość moich znajomych była w Irlandii, nie chciałem narzucać się Liamowi i Danielle, którzy zapewne chcieli nacieszyć się sobą przed zbliżającą się trasą koncertową, więc chcąc nie chcąc, skierowałem się w stronę domu Stylesa i Tomlinsona, licząc na to, że przenocują mnie tą jedną noc.

   Oparłem się ramieniem o ścianę, przyciskając dzwonek. Raz. Drugi. Za trzecim po prostu przytrzymałem palec na kawałku brązowego plastiku, świadom, najprawdopodobniej zostanę zabity za spowodowany hałas. Z głębi domu dobiegł mnie zachrypnięty, oburzony głos Hazzy: “Idę, kurwa!”, a chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując bladą twarz, mojego przyjaciela i jego poskręcaną czuprynę. 

  - Niall? - Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdy przytrzymał skrzydło drzwi, wpuszczając mnie do środka. 

  - Cześć - mruknąłem, zatrzymując się w zaciemnionym korytarzu, czekając, aż Styles przekręci zamek i wskaże mi dłonią, bym wszedł dalej, więc posłusznie udałem się do kuchni, gdzie mimo późnej pory paliło się przytłumione światło.

  - Kto to był, kot… - Louis przerwał, obracając się i spoglądając na mnie, wyraźnie zażenowany.

  - Chyba w czymś przeszkodziłem - zachichotałem, patrząc, jak Lou pospiesznie zbiera porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania i zdejmuje z głowy opaskę z kocimi uszkami. 

   Tomlinson spłonął rumieńcem, kiedy Harry przeszedł obok niego, zgarniając z blatu truskawki i bitą śmietanę, chowając wszystko do lodówki, a ja dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że dziewiętnastolatek miał na sobie tylko bokserki. Nie, żeby było w tym coś dziwnego, często widywałem Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej roznegliżowanego. 

  - Może jednak będę się zbierał - mruknąłem, ściskając między palcami materiał ciepłej bluzy.

  - Daj spokój! - Odchrząknął Tommo, zbierając się w garść.

   Dałem się więc usadzić przy kwadratowym stole i wcisnąć kubek ciepłego kakao. W milczeniu obserwowałem jak chłopcy starają się w pośpiechu ogarnąć kuchnię, by po chwili zająć miejsca obok mnie.

  - Więc o co chodzi? - odezwał się Styles, dmuchając na grzywkę nieznośnie opadającą na jego czoło.

   Nie odpowiedziałem od razu, na co oboje przewrócili oczami. Louis odkręcił kapsel od butelki piwa wyciągniętego z lodówki i pociągnął spory łyk, zanim spojrzał na mnie znacząco.

  - Niall, dobrze wiemy, że nie przyszedłbyś do nas o tej porze, gdyby nic się nie stało. A jeśli nie jesteś zalany w trupa, to może powiesz łaskawie o co chodzi.

  - Zayn… - powiedziałem cicho, siorbiąc gorący napój. 

  - Co “Zayn”? - Harry uniósł brwi, splatając dłonie na blacie stołu. 

  - Rozstał się z Perrie.

  - To już wiemy, przecież powiedział nam to na ostatniej próbie, zresztą na wszystkich portalach plotkarskich huczy od domysłów na temat zdrady Edwards.

   Pokręciłem głową, przecierając usta wierzchem dłoni, ścierając tym samym pozostałości napoju. Chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie oczekująco, więc westchnąłem ciężko, odstawiając na bok na wpół pusty już kubek, opierając się łokciami o stół.

  - Zaczął sprowadzać do domu… koleżanki. Co noc inną.

   Harry parsknął śmiechem, który gwałtownie się urwał, gdy chłopak najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę, że nie żartuję.

  - Przecież Zayn nie lubi takich…

  - Najwyraźniej polubił - wtrąciłem ponurym głosem, dopijając kakao.

   Styles przejechał dłonią po swoich lokach, głośno wypuszczając powietrze. Odchylił się na krześle, przymykając oczy, najwyraźniej analizując zaistniałą sytuację. Przez jego twarz przemknął dziwny grymas, gdy nagle wyprostował się, z hukiem stawiając przednie nogi krzesła na podłogę.

  - Dlaczego cię to martwi, Nialler? - zapytał z ciekawością.

   W odpowiedzi spuściłem wzrok, wpatrując się w czubek swoich przybrudzonych trampek, które nagle wydały mi się zaskakująco interesującym punktem obserwacyjnym. 

  - Dlatego, że Niall jest w nim zakochany.

   Gwałtownie uniosłem głowę, wpatrując się w Louisa, który właśnie wypowiedział te słowa. Tomlinson posłał mi lekki uśmiech, poklepując swojego chłopaka po plecach; Harry zakrztusił się podkradzionym piwem.

  - Prawda?

  - Skąd wiesz? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie, czując jak krew zaczyna szybciej płynąć w moich żyłach.

  - Och, daj spokój. - Louis machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Nie trudno zauważyć to, jak na niego patrzysz. Upewniłem się jednak widząc twoją reakcję tamtego wieczoru, gdy oglądaliśmy film, a wy dwaj wymknęliście się do kuchni.

  - My wcale nie… - zacząłem.

  - Jaką reakcję? - spytał Harry w tym samym czasie. 

   Lou zaśmiał się.

  - Zayn powiedział mu, że go kocha. Widziałem zawód w twoich oczach, gdy dodał, że jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

   Przymknąłem oczy, upokorzony.

  - Niall, to prawda? - odezwał się Harry.

   Nie otwarłem oczu, nie poruszyłem się. Wypuściłem ustami wstrzymywane powietrze, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach.

  - Mogę się u was przespać? Nie chcę tam wracać… Proszę.

 

 

  - Zrobimy sobie przerwę, chłopaki. - Zapowiedział Paul, wchodząc do studia nagraniowego.

  - Dzięki, Paul - odpowiedział Liam, zdejmując słuchawki i, zsunąwszy się z wysokiego krzesła, położył się na wypolerowanej podłodze.

   Ja także odwiesiłem słuchawki na stojak, odkładając na bok gitarę. Harry wyjął z torby leżącej u jego stóp żelki Haribo, którymi po chwili zaczął rzucać się z Louisem, chcąc trafić do jego otwartych ust.

  - O czym myślisz? - spytał Zayn, opierając brodę na moim ramieniu. 

  - Zastanawiam się, czym zawiniłem, że zostałem skazany na takich przyjaciół - zaśmiałem się.

   Zayn nie wydawał się specjalnie przygnębiony, kiedy następnego dnia siedzieliśmy w studiu, kończąc właśnie nagrywać (po raz dziewiąty)  _I would_. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby rozstanie z Perrie nie wpłynęło na niego w żaden sposób, a także jakby sytuacje z kilku ostatnich dni nie miały miejsca, co pozwoliło mi mieć nadzieję, że przyjaciel wyrzucił z siebie całą frustrację i powrócił do bycia sobą.

   Poczułem, jak jego ramiona oplatają mnie w talii - to był czysto przyjacielski gest, prawda? Zauważyłem oczywiste spojrzenie Louisa skierowane w naszą stronę, a także wysoko uniesione brwi Hazzy, więc jak przystało na dorosłego faceta pokazałem im język. Wszystko wydało się takie naturalne: Liam leżący na podłodze i nucący piosenkę z jakiejś bajki Disneya, Harry i Lou zajadający się żelkami, a także ja i Zayn… W odpowiedzi na jego uścisk automatycznie przesunąłem swoje dłonie na jego, palcami rysując kółeczka na jego skórze. Wyczułem, jak jego mięśnie się spięły i stał tak za mną przez kilka sekund w bezruchu, jakby zaskoczony moim zachowaniem, po czym gwałtownie się odsunął. Obróciłem się na krześle, zdezorientowany. Czy zrobiłem coś źle? Nie zdążyłem o to zapytać, bo Malik w pośpiechu opuścił studio, niemal wybiegając przez reżyserkę i wpadając na jednego ze dźwiękowców, gdy w gwałtownych ruchach grzebał w kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu fajek. Na plecach czułem współczujące spojrzenia dwójki moich przyjaciół.

 

 

   Tego wieczora, kiedy w końcu Zayn wrócił do domu, wyczułem od niego odór alkoholu. Kiedy nieporadnie zamykał za sobą drzwi, odwzajemniając namiętne pocałunki, którymi obdarowywała go wysoka szatynka, ja stałem w progu, patrząc na to wszystko z rosnącą gulą w gardle. Widziałem jego dłonie błądzące po jej drobnym ciele, widziałem, jak jej palce unoszą rąbek koszulki, którą miał na sobie. Odchrząknąłem, dając im o sobie znać. Dziewczyna obróciła się gwałtownie, oblewając rumieńcem, a Zayn spojrzał na mnie, zupełnie zbity z tropu, kiedy uniosłem brew w oczekiwaniu na jego ruch. Mruknął coś na tyle cicho, bym tego nie usłyszał i wskazał ręką w głąb mieszkania; szatynka obdarowała mnie niepewnym, nieco wstydliwym uśmiechem i szybko przeszła obok mnie, znikając w sypialni Malika.

  - O co chodzi? - burknął, zsuwając buty i zakładając ręce na piersi.

  - O co chodzi? - powtórzyłem, mrugając gwałtownie. - O. Co. Chodzi? Chodzi o to, Zayn, że chyba nie wiesz co robisz! Zachowujesz się koszmarnie, nie myślisz o tym, jak twoje zachowanie wygląda w prasie, kompletnie tracisz nad sobą panowanie i…

  - Nie jesteś moją matką, Niall - przerwał mi, mrużąc oczy. - I będę  _pieprzył_  kogo chcę i kiedy chcę, zrozumiałeś? 

   Zayn prychnął, mrużąc oczy, kiedy przechodził obok mnie, chcąc dołączyć do swojej dzisiejszej partnerki. W nozdrza uderzył mnie zapach jego wody kolońskiej i alkoholu, i w sumie sam nie wiedziałem czemu to zrobiłem, ale złapałem go za ramię, zmuszając, by się zatrzymał.

  - Czego? - warknął, strącając moją dłoń.

  - To także mój dom. - Przypomniałem mu, ignorując niemiłe uczucie w dole brzucha, kiedy patrzył nam nie tym dziwnym wzrokiem. - I nie chcę patrzeć, jak robisz z tego burdel. 

  - To stąd wyjdź - powiedział, a jego słowa uderzyły mnie tak mocno, że aż cofnąłem się o krok. - Wyjdź stąd, Nialler i nie wracaj - powtórzył dobitnie, ignorując, bądź nie zauważając łez, które momentalnie zasłoniły mi pole widzenia. - WYJDŹ!

   Położyłem dłoń na klamce, odwracając się w jego stronę, by uchwycić dziwne spojrzenie.

  - Wszystko, byś był szczęśliwy, Zayneh.

   I wyszedłem, trzaskając drzwiami. Na dworze było już ciemno, z nieba sączył się deszcz, mieszając z łzami, które strumieniami spływały po mojej twarzy. Nie wierzyłem w to, co się stało, nie wierzyłem, że on tak po prostu…

  - … wyrzucił mnie z domu - szepnąłem do stojącego w drzwiach Louisa.

   Nie miałem dokąd pójść. Szczękając zębami i drżąc z zimna, znalazłem się na progu mieszkania Harry'ego i Louisa, z opuchniętymi i zaczerwionymi od płaczu oczami. Tommo nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Szybko wciągnął mnie do domu i wepchnął do łazienki, podając ręcznik i suche ubrania, nakazując wziąć gorący prysznic. Kiedy po kilkunastu dobrych minutach wyszedłem z zaparowanego pomieszczenia, z wciąż wilgotnymi włosami, na stole w salonie czekał na mnie kubek ciepłej herbaty i czekoladowe babeczki, które były specjalnością Hazzy. On i Lou siedzieli na kanapie, a na fotelu obok rozsiedli się Danielle i Liam, rzucając mi współczujące spojrzenie i już wiedziałem, że chłopacy opowiedzieli im wszystko ze szczegółami. Nic nie mówiąc zająłem miejsce obok Stylesa, obejmując dłońmi porcelanowy kubek. Liam ściszył telewizor, odkładając pilot na półkę i wiedziałem, że będę musiał opowiedzieć im o tym, co zaszło w domu.

  - Przyprowadził nową dziewczynę - powiedziałem zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem, zdmuchując formująca się nad naczyniem parę. - Powiedziałem mu, że przesadza… że jego zachowanie źle wpływa na wizerunek zespołu… A on kazał mi wypieprzać. Powiedział, że będzie pieprzył kogo chce i kiedy chce, a mi nic do tego. - Zwilżyłem językiem usta i podniosłem wzrok, patrząc na przyjaciół. - Kazał mi wyjść i nie wracać. 

   Nikt nie odpowiedział. Sparzyłem się gorącym napojem, więc odstawiłem kubek na bok, tempo wpatrując się w pomalowaną na beżowy kolor ścianę. Pierwsza ruszyła się Danielle, podchodząc do mnie, obdarzając mnie matczynym uściskiem i czułym głaskaniem po głowie. Harry zaklął pod nosem, Liam również wstał ze swojego miejsca, klepiąc mnie współczująco po ramieniu. 

  - Cholerny idiota - warknął Louis, zrywając się z kanapy.

 

 

   Domyślałem się, że tamtego ponurego wieczora Louis poszedł do Zayna, ale nie pytałem o to. Dziękowałem i jemu, i Haroldowi, że pozwoli mi u siebie przenocować dłużej niż jedną noc. Nie chciałem wracać do naszego wspólnego mieszkania, nie chciałem go oglądać. Może i zachowywałem się jak rozpieszczony dzieciak, bo przecież wiedziałem, że duży wpływ na to, co powiedział Zayn miał alkohol, ale nie byłem w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. “Wyjdź i nie wracaj.” Więc nie wróciłem ani tamtej nocy, ani następnej. Liam zadzwonił do Paula, że nie czuje się najlepiej, więc nasz menadżer przełożył wszystkie plany, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu robić niczego tylko w czwórkę. Byłem wdzięczny Paynowi za jego gest, przecież równie dobrze mógł zrzucić wszystko na mnie - w końcu to ja nie czułem się najlepiej. 

   Większość wolnego czasu spędzałem w gościnnej sypialni chłopaków, leżąc w łóżku i grając na gitarze. Nie miałem ochoty wychodzić z domu, nie miałem ochoty rozmawiać. Nie miałem też ochoty wspominać, co jednak zdarzało mi się dość często. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy moja komórka rozbrzmiewała, informując o nowym połączeniu lub wiadomości, których nadawcą był nie kto inny, jak Malik. Dlatego teraz telefon leżał gdzieś na podłodze, wyłączony. Westchnąłem, odkładając na bok instrument i wzrokiem lustrując pomieszczenie. Miałem na sobie za dużą koszulkę Harry'ego i luźne dresy Lou, bo moje rzeczy nie nadawały się do dalszego noszenia. Przeczesałem palcami włosy i niechętnie wyszedłem z pokoju, kierując swoje kroki do salonu, gdzie chłopcy grali w Fifę. Na mój widok Tomlinson zatrzymał grę. 

  - Potrzebujesz czegoś, Niall?

   Traktowali mnie jak dziecko, jak jajko, które można stłuc najmniejszym dotykiem. Dziękowałem im za troskę, ale to zachowanie powoli zaczynało doprowadzać mnie do szału. Pokręciłem przecząco głowo i uśmiechnąłem się, wiedząc, jaką ulgę im to sprawi.

  - Chciałbym pojechać do domu, wziąć kilka rzeczy… To znaczy, jeśli mógłbym tu wrócić, bo jak nie to…

  - Jasne - odparł Harry, podnosząc się z miejsca. 

   Louis pokiwał głową i w milczeniu patrzył, jak ja i jego chłopak szykujemy się do wyjścia. Kiedy Harry biegał po domu, szukając kluczyków od samochodu, Tommo oparł się ramieniem o ścianę i spojrzał na mnie, ściągając brwi.

  - Niall, nie mam nic przeciwko, byś u nas został… Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w końcu będziesz musiał porozmawiać z Zaynem?

  - Wiem, Lou - westchnąłem. 

 

 

   Mieszkanie było puste. Na podłodze walały się ciuchy Zayna, w środku było duszno i parno, śmierdziało dymem papierosowym, na blacie w kuchni piętrzył się stos brudnych naczyń. Lodówka była pusta, nieliczne kwiatki nadawały się teraz tylko do wyrzucenia. Zabawne, jak Malik potrafił doprowadzić do takiego stanu rzeczy w zaledwie dwa dni. Zostawiając Harry'ego w salonie, pospiesznie wyciągnąłem spod łóżka sportową torbę, wrzucając do środka bieliznę, kilka koszulek i spodni, dwie płyty, laptopa i książkę. Nie rozglądając się zbytnio, zasunąłem zamek, zarzuciłem pasek torby na ramię i szybkim krokiem opuściłem nasze wspólne mieszkanie.

   Siedziałem właśnie w salonie, oglądając jakiś denny amerykański serial, kiedy rozległo się walenie w drzwi. Harry był w sypialni, rozmawiając przez Skype z Gemmą, a Lou urzędował w kuchni, co chyba nie było zbyt bezpiecznie zważając na to, że dochodził stamtąd smród spalenizny. Już miałem się podnosić, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Tommo, z drewnianą łyżką w ręce.

  - To Zayn - mruknął, spoglądając wymownie w stronę drzwi wejściowych. - Wiem, bo Liam właśnie dzwonił. Mówił, że Zayn był u nich, domagając się widzenia z tobą, a kiedy mu powiedzieli, że nie ma cię u nich, Zayn domyślił się, że będziesz tu.

  - Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać.

  - Nie możesz go unikać w nieskończoność.

  - NIALL! NIALL, WIEM, ŻE TAM JESTEŚ! - Z dworu dobiegł ich donośny głos Malika, a uderzenia w drzwi nasiliły się.

  - Jest pijany? - spytał Harry, pojawiając się w salonie.

   Pokręciłem przecząco głową; znałem Zayna na wylot i wiedziałem, że w tym akurat momencie jest całkowicie trzeźwy. Przeszywający dźwięk dzwonka rozniósł się po mieszkaniu raz, drugi i trzeci. Przełknąłem ślinę, przymykając oczy. Nie chciałem go widzieć. Miałem wrażenie, że wziął moje serce, złamał je na pół i wyrzucił do śmieci, śmiejąc się przy tym okrutnie. “Boże, Niall, nie zachowuj się jak nastolatka”. 

  - Zaraz mi zniszczy drzwi! - zawołał z oburzeniem Lou, wychodząc na korytarz. 

   Walenie i krzyki Zayna ustały. Teraz dochodził nas cichy głos Louisa i zdenerwowany Malika. 

  - Nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, daj mu spokój…

  - Niech sam mi to powie…

  - Zraniłeś go!

  - Niby czym?! Daj mi przejść, do cholery, Tomlinson! 

   Rozległo się głuche uderzenie i czyjś jęk, następnie szybki tupot stóp, a w progu stanął Zayn. Harry stęknął, zdając sobie sprawę co zaszło w korytarzu i wybiegł, obrzucając złym spojrzeniem przyjaciela, by pomóc swojemu chłopakowi. Mulat zatrzymał się w półkroku, wbijając we mnie wzrok. Czułem ucisk w klatce piersiowej, żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie, ale nie potrafiłem oderwać spojrzenia od jego czekoladowych tęczówek. Zayn zbliżył się wolnym krokiem.

  - Czemu? - spytał, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć napięcie i… ból?

  - Bo mi kazałeś - odpowiedziałem, mrużąc oczy, czując narastającą we mnie wściekłość. - Bo kazałeś mi wypieprzać z  _naszego_  domu, więc zrobiłem, co chciałeś!

  - Nialler… - jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Byłem pijany, przecież mnie znasz… Wiesz, że po pijaku nie mówię tego, co myślę, ja…

  - Nie - przerwałem mu, gwałtownie wstając z kanapy i stając naprzeciwko niego. - Wyraziłeś się jasno. Powiedziałeś, że jeżeli nie chcę patrzeć na to, jak pieprzysz te dziewczyny, które okazały się być na tyle głupie, by pójść z tobą do łóżka, to mam wyjść! A ja miałem dość, wiesz?! - wykrzyknąłem, uderzając go otwartą dłonią w klatkę piersiową. - Miałem dość, patrzenia, jak staczasz się na dno!  Miałem dość tego, że z każdym cholernym dniem odsuwasz się ode mnie! Miałem dość tego, że nie mogłem nic na to poradzić! Miałem dość twojego widoku, twojego uśmiechu, twojego spojrzenia! Miałem dość twojego dotyku, gdy mnie obejmowałeś! Miałem dość bólu, który mi zadawałeś! Nie chciałem patrzeć, jak osoba, którą kocham jest z kimś innym, z kimś, kto na nią nie zasługuje! Ja… - urwałem, łapczywie chwytając oddech. - Ugh, Malik! Mam dość kochania ciebie wiedząc, że nigdy nie będziesz mój! 

   Zayn zamrugał. Po moim zakończonym monologu w domu zapadła dziwna, nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana jedynie moim głośnym zasysaniem powietrza. W głowie huczało mi od wypowiedzianych słów i dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że właśnie wyznałem mu, że go kocham. Powiedziałem mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi,  _Zaynowi Malikowi_ , że go kocham. Nagle zrobiło mi się cholernie słabo. A on wciąż stał, jak taki słup soli i wpatrywał się we mnie z szeroko otwartymi ustami. 

  - Ty… - zachrypiał, oblizując wargi. - Ty mnie kochasz? 

   Nie odpowiedziałem, w otępieniu wpatrując się w jego twarz, która z sekundy na sekundę jaśniała coraz bardziej, wykrzywiona uśmiechem. 

  - Perrie mnie zdradziła - powiedział, ni stąd ni zowąd, radosnym głosem. 

   Skinąłem głową, niezdolny do wydobycia z siebie głosu. Przecież już to wiedziałem, prawda?

  - Perrie mnie zdradziła - powtórzył - ale to ja zdradziłem ją jako pierwszy. Nie… fizycznie - dodał po chwili namysłu. - Zdradziłem ją, zakochując się w tobie, Nialler. 

   Zmarszczyłem brwi, pewny, że się przesłyszałem. Czy Zayn właśnie powiedział, że mnie kocha? 

  - A te wszystkie…

   Nie dokończyłem zdania, czując, jak Zayn kładzie swoje duże, ciepłe dłonie na moich biodrach, przysuwając mnie bliżej do siebie. Moje serce zabiło głośno i radośnie, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z mojej piersi.

  - Chciałem zapomnieć - mruknął, zażenowany. - Nie sądziłem, że możesz odwzajemnić moje uczucia i ja… 

   Nie musiałem dalej tego słuchać. Drżałem z podekscytowania, urywany oddech wydobywał się z płuc. Każda komórka mojego ciała pragnęła Zayna, pragnęła poczuć jego usta na moich, jego ciało przylegające do mojego. Ostrożnie musnąłem jego usta, czując ciepło rozlewające się po moim podbrzuszu. Zayn nie pozostał mi dłużny, jedną ręką przysuwając mnie bliżej siebie, drugą zatapiając w moich włosach. Jego szorstki język polizał moją dolną wargę, na co rozwarłem usta, wpuszczając go do środka. Jęknąłem, gdy pieścił moje podniebienie, przesuwając jednocześnie dłoń na plecy, by przysunąć mnie bliżej, bliżej, bliżej, choć to i tak wydawało się być zbyt daleko. Przygryzłem jego wargę, opierając czoło o jego czoło, chwytając spazmatycznie oddech i wpatrując się w jego magnetyczne oczy.

  - Kocham cię - szepnąłem, wciąż czując jego słodki smak na wargach.

  - Wszystko, byś był szczęśliwy, Niall - dopowiedział. 

   A kiedy ponownie wpił się w moje usta, jestem niemal pewien, że usłyszałem z korytarza zadowolony chichot Lou i jęk Harry'ego: “Tylko niech nie robią tego na kanapie!”


End file.
